A Matter of Change
by ejb2987
Summary: Sequel to Times of Change. As Chris and Wyatt start to adjust to the changes that have ocurred in their live evil stirs and plans to make their lives hell. Will not make sense if you have not read Times of Change. Slash, Incest.
1. Evil Stirs

A Matter of Change

Chapter one: evil stirs

/underworld/

The seer stood in front of a mirror. The frame was made from solid gold, though the glass had a tint of red that had a disturbing resemblance to the color of blood. The seer smiled and took a deep breath.

"So the first brat of the male branch of the Halliwell line has been born. If only I could have killed him before he gave birth. Oh well, nothing could have been done." The seer turned around and gave his demon minion an evil smirk.

"See I knew I wouldn't be able to kill them for a while. That is until the side of evil gets its act together and delivers what I need to defeat them." The minion looked confused and said "Are you saying we're just going to let them live?" The seer laughed and gave his minion a kiss and said "Of course not we're evil it's not in our nature. Even though we can't kill them yet doesn't mean we can't make their life's a living hell."

The seer walked over to what looked like an hour glass mad out of bones, inside was what looked like black dust. The seer picked it up and turned to the minion. "You see the universe messed up. It made me enter the world way before I was supposed to. I am not the polar opposites of Chris and Wyatt and so of course I have no chance of killing them. In all reality I was supposed to have been barely released right now."

The seer lovingly caressed the hour glass and said "I am the Destroyer of Time. I am meant to kill the Guardian of Time not but heads with the Kings. See against popular belief the universe isn't perfect and it does make mistakes. So now I am forced to fix its mistakes and release the Queens of Darkness."

The seer tipped the hour glass over and pored some of the black dust into his hands. He walked over to a skull that had diamonds encrusted on it and said "Awaken destructor of humanity awaken from your sleep your awaited battle has arrived." He threw the dust onto the skull and watched as it transformed into a woman.

She had raven black hair that went down to her lower back. Her eyes were a dark green that was almost black. She wore a black dress that clung to her body. In her hands was the very skull she used to be. She looked at the seer and said "Hello my child where is my wife?"

"Mother she is still imprisoned. I was just about to release her." He then walked over to what appeared to be a model of the world. Except the water was now brown and foul; the land was barren and empty. The seer then said "Awaken bearer of power rise from your deep slumber your counter part is awaiting." He then threw some of the dust on to the planet and watched as a woman was formed.

The woman had blond curly hair that went down to her shoulder. Her eyes were an ice cold blue. She wore a dress similar to her wife's but it was red.

"Now we may not be strong enough to kill them yet, but we are strong enough to make them regret living want to join me?" the seer stated and watched with satisfaction as his mothers smiled and nodded.


	2. Attack

A Matter of Change

Chapter 2: Attack

/Halliwell Manor/

It was early in the morning, a time when normal people were in bed sleeping, dreaming about the day to come. Now only if the Halliwells were normal people. Usually the sounds coming from the manor at this hour would be that of an explosion or other sounds that accompany a demon vanquish, but this night it was filled with the sound of two men raising their voices in anger.

"I can't believe they are still going at it." Paige muttered in exasperation.

"I just wish that the empathy blacking potions would work on witches as strong as them." Phoebe said rubbing her head as another strong wave of emotion hit her. Wyatt and Chris had been fighting for three hours now and Phoebe was about ready to pull out her own hair from all the negative emotions that were hitting her.

"Why are they fighting anyways?" Henry asked while rocking Patience (his and Paige's daughter).

"Chris is tired of always being the one to take care of Phillip. He is the only one that wakes up at night, the one to change his diapers, and he does everything else for the baby. He wants Wyatt to start acting like a father instead of an uncle to Phillip." Piper said while feeding Phillip a bottle.

"You know I'm sorry to say this but Chris has a point, Wyatt has not been treating Phillip like a son." Paige said.

"It's worse than you guys think." Coop said. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. They waited for him to continue.

Finally Phoebe being herself couldn't wait anymore and said "What do you mean by that?"

"I was talking to the cupid assigned to them and he told me that he has to work over time to just keep their love alive." Coop finally said.

"You mean that my babies are about to breakup?" Piper asked in obvious distress.

"It's not Wyatt that is falling out of love, it's Chris he feels that Wyatt just loved him until they had the baby and now that the baby is here and what the angel of destiny has gotten what she wants Wyatt is going to leave him and Wyatt isn't doing that much to ease his suspicions." Coop said.

Everyone just sat in silence for a few minutes while they tried to digest what they were just told. Piper finally broke the silence and voiced what everyone was thinking "I hope Wyatt gets his act together before things get so bad nothing can be done to fix it."

/Upstairs/

"I can't believe you think I don't love you anymore!!" Wyatt yelled. Four the last few hours he had been having a major fight with Chris. Wyatt had a dreadful feeling that this was not just a harmless fight that all married couples had and that his marriage was dangerously close to ending.

"What else am I supposed to believe you got together with me because destiny said we had to, and so you did. So we get together and we actually got married and life was going perfect. You were the perfect husband when I was pregnant you even got me my weird cravings; but as soon as the baby is born the act ends." Chris sighed and continued. "You never help me with Phillip the only time you ever seem to spend with me or your baby is when mom forces you to. I feel like I am raising Phillip as a single parent."

"How can you say that I have been there for you and Phillip since he was born." Wyatt yelled indignantly to him.

"No you haven't!" Chris yelled back at Wyatt. The room fell into silence as they both seemed to run out of things to say. Chris sat in resignation onto their bed. "We haven't even had sex since Phillip was born and that was six months ago."

"You can't blame that on me you haven't had any time to have sex." Wyatt said in a defensive tone.

"You could have helped me with Phillip and then I would have time for sex." Chris sighed and looked at Wyatt with tears in his eyes "I can't do this anymore…I think we need to take a break."

Wyatt could feel his heart breaking as he whispered "What do you mean?"

"I asked grandpa if he would mind if Phillip and I went to live with him for a little while and he said it was okay." Chris said with tears now flowing down his cheeks.

Wyatt could not believe what he had just heard. Chris did not just say that he was leaving him and taking his baby. He stood there in complete shock. When finally awoke from his shock he saw that Chris had taken out a suit case and was packing Phillips and his stuff.

Wyatt went over and grabbed Chris' shoulder and said "You…you can't leave me…..I..I love you." Wyatt was able to choke out.

Chris' shoulders started to shake and he turned to look at Wyatt with miserable eyes and said "You say that you love me, but for the last six months I've felt anything but loved." With those words he walked by Wyatt to Phillips room to get some stuff.

Wyatt didn't know what to do. He felt completely broken. He found himself doing what he would always do when he was a little kid and he was completely lost he went to his mom.

His mom was in the dinning room sitting with a cup of coffee. After seeing Wyatt, Piper stood up and hugged her son and let him weep into her shoulder. Piper hugged him and asked him what was wrong.

"He..He said that he was was leaving to stay at grandpa's and I don't know what to do to fix it." Wyatt said in-between hiccups.

"Don't worry honey you now know what you were doing wrong you can fix it. You will just have to win him back and show him that you are going to be there for him and your son." Piper said in a motherly voice.

Suddenly Piper let out a scream as she was hit by a fireball. Wyatt quickly turned and saw that the manor had suddenly been over run by demons. Wyatt growled and said "You picked the wrong day to attack." Wyatt raised his hands and sent a wave of fire out that engulfed all the demons. Wyatt smiled in satisfaction when a woman wearing a red dress appeared out of a black fog. She smirked at Wyatt and raised her hand and sent out a ball of pure energy at him.

Before the ball could reach Wyatt it changed its path and hit a wall instead. Wyatt turned to see Chris standing at the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly a woman wearing a black dress with black hair appeared behind Chris. Wyatt yelled out a warning but it was too late. The woman grabbed Chris and kissed him. A sick colored light enfolded Chris. When the woman released Chris he fell to the floor as if he was a rag doll.

Wyatt yelled no and started to run towards Chris. He was almost there when he felt a sudden sharp pain fill his gut. He looked down to see a dagger with a black blade sticking out of his stomach. He stared at it in shock. He slowly looked up at the blond woman and saw that she was chanting something.

When the chanting stopped the blade suddenly burst into black dust that flew over him. Wyatt felt is energy leaving his body. The world started to twist and turn. For some reason he was on the floor. How did he end up there? Was that Chris over there? What had happened? Why was it getting dark?

That was the last thought that entered his mind before darkness took over his world.


	3. Death & Confusion

A Matter of Change

Ch 3: Death and Confusion

NOTE: This chapter might be slightly disturbing and make some people mad with certain events, all I can say is read on...Not everything is what it appears:)

"Wyatt, wake up! Come on buddy." A familiar voice said in a loud voice. Wyatt was sore all over. The fact that he was lying on the floor wasn't helping things at the moment. Wyatt opened his eyes and saw his dad staring at him with concern in his eyes. Wyatt couldn't remember why he was lying on the floor or why his dad would be looking at him that way.

"What happened? Is everyone okay? Where are Chris and the baby?" Wyatt asked getting more worried by the second. Leo smiled and said "Don't worry Chris is fine the kiss just knocked him out and Phillip was upstairs asleep the whole time." Wyatt finally looked around and saw that Chris was standing behind Leo with their baby. Paige and Phoebe were attending to his mothers wounds.

Wyatt got up and hugged his husband. "I am so glad you are okay." Chris let himself be enfolded into Wyatt warm embrace; completely forgetting about the marital problems they were having. The couple jumped apart as they heard an explosion coming from the kitchen. Wyatt and the others headed to the kitchen.

"Chris stay here and take care of Phillip and Patience." Piper ordered. Chris wasn't happy about it but he did what he was told. Wyatt was shocked at the scene he had walked into. The kitchen was completely destroyed. The cabinets were broken, the island was lying in a pile, the kitchen table was pulverized, but the most terrifying part was the two shattered bodies in front of him.

In front of them were the broken remains of Henry and Coop. They both were lying in a pool of their own blood. There was no doubt in any of their minds that they were dead. Phoebe and Paige ran to there husband crying and sobbing.

"Wh-What happened here…was it a demon?" Piper asked tears running down her face. Leo went over and hugged her wife, barely holding in the tears himself.

Wyatt looked around the room with watery eyes and saw a big demon standing in the corner. He was white with spiky black hair. He wore tight leather jeans with no shirt. His chest was covered in tribal tattoos. "You're going to die for this!!" Wyatt yelled and threw his hands up and sent a wave of energy at him. The wave hit the demon but had no effect what-so-ever. The demon threw a fireball at them. All of them ducked but was shocked when the fireball exploded before it reached them. Wyatt recovered first throwing a piece of wood using telekinesis (Paige's types).

The demon shimmered out before the wood could reach him. Wyatt looked around see if everyone was okay. Piper was already standing up. Paige was throwing a piece of wood off of Phoebe. Leo seem to be unconscious but being dead already there was no point worrying if he was okay, since there had been no darklighters around.

Phoebe on the other hand had a broken leg and a chair leg was coming out of her stomach. Wyatt went over and healed her. When he was done he looked up at his mother and aunt and said "I healed her as much as I could, but we're going to have to wait for Leo to wake up for him to heal the rest of her wounds."

Even though Wyatt did have the power to heal it worked in a very strange way. He was only able to heal mortals, making it impossible for him to heal his dad or any magical being besides witches. It also didn't have the full strength of a whitelighter's healing power. When Wyatt was younger he was able to heal the same way as a whitelighter could but when he turned nine his powers changed into what it was now.

"I was able to heal all of her internal bleeding and partially close the chest wound, so she is not going to die." Wyatt said smiling.

/Attic/

Wyatt was looking in the book with his mom, trying to figure out who the demon was before he killed any more family members. Chris was down stairs watching over Phoebe and Leo. Paige had done nothing but take care of her baby since she saw her husbands dead body. She had locked herself in her room and had stayed there. No one tried to get her out and no one could really blame her.

Piper gave a shout of triumph and said "Here's our demon. His name Zeith, he is the son of Cronus and some lower level demon. So he is half titan, which could explain why he was resistant to your power." Piper studied the page for a little longer and said "Well there is a vanquishing spell, but it's a power of three spell and Paige and Phoebe are in no condition to say it with me."

"Mom maybe if you and I said the spell together we can defeat him." Wyatt said.

Piper looked worried but in the end had no choice as Zeith had shimmered into the room. Before they could do anything they were thrown across the room. Wyatt recovered and ran to Piper and they began to chant.

"Demon born of titans' blood,

Who causes terror, death and pain.

Fell with these words feel power drain.

And let death take him from where he stood."

With there words Zeith dried up and slowly turned into what appeared to be a mummy. In front of them was a pile of ash. Even though they felt a satisfaction at killing the demon they knew that their troubles had just begun.

Piper sighed and told him that she was going to check on Paige. Wyatt decided to check on Chris and the others. As he walked through the doorway he let out a cry. Piper turned around and asked "What's wrong?"

Wyatt rubbed his arm and said "Nothing. The stupid door shocked me." Wyatt continued to walk down stair and the further he got the more he got the feeling that something was terribly wrong. He noticed that the wallpaper was peeling off the walls and that grams picture had been burnt. He didn't know what had happened but he knew he wasn't going to like it.

When he entered the room he noticed that Leo had an arrow coming out of his chest. It was obviously a darklighter's arrow. Wyatt let out a sob and ran to him. He was dead. Wyatt cried into his chest until it finally hit him that his baby Phillip had also been in the room.

He turned to the crib and it was empty. "Chris! Phoebe, where are you? Where's my baby?" He started to run into the kitchen and fell. He looked down and let out a gasp. He had tripped over the dead body of his Aunt. He stood up and slowly walked away in horror. He suddenly ran into something.

He turned around and saw that it was Chris. "Thank god you're okay. What happened here? Where's Phillip? Where's……." Wyatt didn't have the chance to finish when he felt a pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw a dagger sticking out of his stomach.

"Wh-Why?" Wyatt asked staring into Chris' eyes.

Chris gave him an evil smile and said in an unnaturally deep voice "Chris is no longer here. I am the Woogey." Wyatt Fell to the floor and darkness slowly enfolded him.

"Wyatt, wake up! Come on buddy." A familiar voice said in a loud voice. Wyatt opened his eyes and once again saw his father staring into his father's worried eyes. Wyatt looked around in confusion and saw Chris standing behind Leo. Paige and Phoebe were tending to his mother.

As Wyatt looked onto the scene all he could say was "What the !$"


	4. New Face

A Matter of Change

Ch4: New Face

Wyatt was tired. He had lived through this time loop for over fifteen times and he still couldn't figure out how to get out of it. Every time he lived through it a variable changed. The demon would always show up and kill his uncle Coop & Henry, but sometimes he would injure Phoebe sometimes he didn't. Sometimes there would be a vanquishing spell in the book other times there wasn't.

That was only one of his problems; he soon learned that the Woogyman would possess someone different every time. He was able to vanquish the demon every time but the Woogyman killed him the first ten times. The last five times he was able to defeat the demon and the Woogyman, but it seemed that this nightmare was determined to not let him win.

After dealing with the first two problems a new problem would pop up. The first time it was his Aunt's Ex-lover Cole come back from the grave to kill them all. The second time the hollow was released and quickly stole their powers allowing a low leveled demon to kill them. The third time it was Zanku come to kill them. Then it was the trial. Last but not least were Billie and Christie. He didn't understand why his Aunt Billie be trying to kill them but nothing made sense in this nightmare world.

Wyatt was tired; he was determined to sit two of the rotations out. He woke up and saw that something was off. Leo wasn't standing over him and everyone looked like they were confronting someone. Wyatt stood up and stared at the young man his family was currently staring at.

He had a swimmers body that was covered in a dark green shirt and tight blue jeans. He had long brown hair that went down to his ear. It was like looking at his husband, Chris. The only difference was that he had his blue eyes.

Wyatt stood there and watched his family demand the young man to tell him who he was, the man flicked his hands and everyone froze except Wyatt and the stranger. The young man sighed in relief. "God, I never thought they would shut up!!!" The young man walked over to Wyatt and looked him over. Wyatt started to blush under the intense gaze of the young man.

"Damn I didn't know you were so hot when you were young…Not that you don't look good when you get older. There's not that much of a difference you know just a few grey hairs. Which make you very hot in a mature way you know? I would say you're hotter than Chrissy here, but I don't really think of him that way, even I'm not narcissistic enough to think that way about him since he could be a way older version of me. I'm Babbling aren't I. Sorry I babble when I get nervous, I'm told I get that from Phoebe." The young man finally stopped talking.

He leaned on Wyatt's shoulder and watches as Wyatt finally recognized who he was. He also saw that Wyatt had a worried look on his face. He reached down and squeezed Wyatt's butt and said "Don't worry Dad you're not really my type." He let go of his ass, stepped back and gave Wyatt a mischievous grin.


	5. Explanations

**A Matter of Change**

**Chapter 5: Explanations**

"Phillip…" Wyatt finally gasped out. Staring at the young man who smiled at him.

"Yeppers, alive and well all the way from twenty years in the future. Also before you say another word let me answer all the questions I know you are going to ask. First of all I am really your son Phillip Matthew Halliwell and not part of this twisted yet masterfully made time loop that you are in. Second of all, you don't have to worry about any of the people in this little game we're stuck in…they're not real they are actually illusions. I've got to give my counterpart credit, even though he is one of the slutiest demons I know he does know how to conjure up a good illusion." Phillip said hardly stopping for a breath.

Wyatt smiled; he knew that Phillip was going to be a hand full. Even though his personality did resemble Phoebe's there was something that was uniquely Phillip something that was happy and had a unique sense of humor.

"I was actually going to ask you if our whole family was so incestuous." Wyatt said with a smirk. Phillip got a thoughtful look on his face. Then the smile once again returned to his face.

"Well, I don't really have a relationship with anyone in the family; I do have a boyfriend though. The twins are somewhat incestuous but what do you expect from twins in our particular family. They are actually in a rather unique threesome with a demon named Cole. I think he used to date Aunt Phoebe, but she won't really talk about that. Then there is my little sister she is the only normal one out of the bunch of us. She has been dating the same guy for like six years and everybody knows they're going to get married and that they are just waiting until they graduate." Phillip said in his own weird fashion.

Wyatt was in shock; he had three more kids. They were as apparently as weird as their parents. Did he say Cole…There was no way that he was going to allow any of his kids to date a demon that had once been the source, and what was this about his little girl getting married at the young age of eighteen.

Seeing that his dad had kinda gone into shock from all the information he had just given him he thought he should get down to the point. "Well, the reason I came here is to get you out of this time loop."

"How are you going to do that?" Wyatt asked his son after finally exiting his shock.

"Well, I am the Guardian of Time so if I concentrate I can see the future. So I will sit here and look into the future and use the telepathy that our whole family shares to tell you what will happen before it happens." Phillip answered.

"I have no idea what you mean by Guardian of Time but that sounded like a really good plan." Wyatt said learning that he wasn't going to understand everything his son said to him.

"Okay first I'll cast a spell so that nobody can see me but you and then I'll unfreeze everybody. You should go to the kitchen and save Great Uncle Coop and Henry; if you save them there won't be a third threat there will just be the woogey and that demon."

While Phillip cast the spell Wyatt ran to the kitchen were his uncles were also frozen. To his surprise the demon was already there and a fireball had been thrown at his uncles. Wyatt swung his hand the fireball disappeared in white orbs and hit the demon; the screamed and burst into flames.

**Good job dad, I haven't even unfreeze everybody and you have already got half of the job done. When I unfreeze everything bring the uncles into the living room and cast the woogey spell it will force the woogey out of whomever it's in and vanquish it at the same time ending this time loop. **

Suddenly time started moving again. Henry and Coop looked at Wyatt and asked where he had come from. Wyatt told them that they were wanted in the living room. They followed him into the living room, were everyone was searching for were the young stranger had gone and disappeared.

_**"I am the light,  
I am one too strong to fight,  
Return to darkness where shadows dwell,  
You cannot have this Halliwell.**_

_**Go away and leave my sight and take with you this endless night"**_

Wyatt had said the spell when everyone was busy doing something else. When he had finished he got the shock of his life. Black smoke was exiting everyone in the room even his uncles. With the boogey defeated the illusion was already starting to fade.

**When you get back Chris will be in a coma give him a kiss and he should wake up. Oh yeah, and you have to have sex with him tonight if I am going to still have brothers in the future.**

* * *

Wyatt suddenly found himself lying on his back in the dining room floor. He stood up and looked around. His mom was staring at him at shock and he could see his father standing over a still Chris. Wyatt walked over to Chris and gave him the tenderest kiss that they had ever had. Half way through the kiss Chris started to kiss him back finally waking up from his forced coma.

When they finally broke apart, Wyatt looked into Chris' eyes and said "I'm so sorry baby for the way I have been treating you lately. I do love you and I would never leave you to take care of our baby alone. Chris smiled and Wyatt orbed them to their room.

Once again left in the aftermath were the Charmed Ones and their spouses. "Does anyone understand what just happened here?" Phoebe asked the room.

"I have no idea, all I know is that my babies are back together and that once again I am stuck taking care of the baby."

* * *

Chris was in ecstasy. Every time Wyatt's engorged organ pushed into him it hit his prostate sending flames of pleasure all through his body. It had been so long since they've had sex that they had already come twice and they were working on their third time. Chris had no idea how long they had been at it and he really didn't care. A deep moan escaped his mouth as Wyatt rammed his swollen sex deep into his body.

Chris wrapped his legs tighter around Wyatt's and his nails dug into Wyatt's back leaving their mark. Wyatt started to thrust into him with an increased urgency as his third orgasm quickly approached.

"I…UHHH….Love….AHHH….YOUUU." Wyatt managed to say in-between thrusts. Chris was to far gone to speak but Wyatt could tell by his eyes that he loved him back. Soon Chris forgot his name; he forgot how to breathe all that he knew was thrust, moan, thrust, moan, thrust…over and over again and increasing in speed.

Finally Chris felt Wyatt's body tense up and the organ inside of him get larger and start spasming. The next thing he knew he was filled with the most wonderful warmth that he had ever experience. The combination of Wyatt's body pushing deeply into him and the sudden warmth pushed Chris over the edge causing him to spill his seed all over his and Wyatt's chest.

An hour later Wyatt laid in bed holding his sleeping husband in his arms, his hand slowly caressing Chris' stomach. Wyatt smiled and said "Welcome into life my baby boys."

* * *

NOTE: I Hope you guys liked the sex scene at the end. I figured since I keep rating these stories M I should actually give you guys a sex scene. And even though this does seem like a good place to end I can tell you that there are at least two chapters left to come. I Promise you won't be disappointed. 


	6. Chess Game?

**Chapter 6: Chess Game?**

NOTE: I said there was going to be two more chapters but I decided to make this the last one. The other chapter I was going to put in this part I decided would go better with the next part.

* * *

Where was she…The last thing she remembered was getting ready to go to sleep with her husband and all of a sudden she was here…..were ever here is. She was on a flat plane that was a perfect square. When she inspected the floor more closely she noticed that the floor was checkered.

Suddenly it hit her that she was standing on a gigantic chess board. The weird thing was that the chess board seemed to be floating in space. She was suddenly surrounded by glass pieces. Some were made out of sparkling black glass; the rest was made out of clear glass.

She noticed that the two women who had attacked today were part of the black figurines. They appeared to be dressed the same way in skin tight outfits. The rest of the black pieces were what she assumed more demons even though she could not recognize any of them. In total there where thirteen black pieces and thirteen clear pieces. Among the clear pieces stood Piper and Leo dressed in the robes of the gods. Piper holding a hour glass in flames. Leo holding a glowing cross.

Then there was Phoebe and Coop, also dressed in robes, Phoebe was holding a crystal orb and Coop was holding a glowing heart. Henry and she was also dressed in the same robes. She had wings and a sword, her husband was holding a scale and was blind folded. Billy was dressed in a flowing gown and was holding an olive branch and a dagger.

Then there was Chris. He was wearing a tight long sleeved shirt and pants, with a flowing cape behind him. On top his head rested a crown with thousands of jewels incrusted in it shining with the souls of humanity. He was cradling a baby in his arms. His face showing pure love.

Wyatt was dressed in a familiar fashion to Chris except his crown was made of stars. In his hands rested the earth.

Phillip stood in similar clothing with a golden circlet around his head. In his hand was a golden hour glass that contained a glowing white dust. He had a far off look and a knowing smirk on his face.

Then there were twins. They were dressed identically also with golden circlets on there foreheads. One twin held a ball swirling with fire, electricity, and ice. The other twin was holding what looked like an atom.

Then there was a young woman dressed in a majestic gown. Golden fines circled her head. Lilies and roses were braided into her hair. A sword was strapped to her back and in her arms was a crystal orb with a flaming hour glass in it.

She stood there staring at the glass figures having no idea what this meant. Suddenly two gigantic figures stood on either side of the board and took turns moving the figures. One was made out of pure light and the other was made out of complete and absolute nothing.

They moved the pieces in a game that no one understood but the two playing it. Figures were shattered until there were only two left. Phillip and a demon that was dressed in a very sultry fashion.

The two entities looked at each other and seemed to reach an agreement. The two remaining figurines moved towards each other. When they met the world disappeared and Paige was in her bed again.

She had no Idea what any of what she just saw meant she just knew that it was important and that the world would stand still until the battle was complete.

* * *

NOTE: I know, I know, I'm evil for leaving you with another cryptic ending but that's the best way to ensure people will read the next part. I will be writing a sequel to my other story Getting A Life before I write the third Part. But don't worry I will be writing the next part and I won't leave this an unfinished story. 


End file.
